


A Fairy Tale

by Catclaw



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Blink and you'll miss the 'Ships..., Don't be here for the 'Ships, Mentions of 'Ships only, Multi, POV First Person, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-18
Updated: 2003-12-18
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Jack Fairy's Tale





	A Fairy Tale

Once upon a time, for that is how all fairy tales begin, and believe me, this is a Fairy tale. Well, actually, it may turn into more of a bitch at Brian Slade. That guy is such a pain in the ass and not in the good way. It all started _that_ New Years Eve...

I had decided to throw a party, everything was going fine. The music was good, the guests were happy and I had a beautiful woman on my arm. Yes, I was sure that my Mandy was the most beautiful woman in the room.

And then he turned up. And of course Mandy was instantly infatuated with him and his long wavy locks. Not that I minded, I was as well. Except then she had to leave me for him. So that was the first thing he took from me, my girlfriend.

The second was my earring. I had found that on the day I had decided to become what I am. Ever since then I had been wearing it for luck. I suppose you could say it was my own fault that I lost it. As I said before the boy was gorgeous. And so when he started to come on to me I didn’t stop it. And then as he was kissing me, and boy could he kiss, he stole my earring.

He also stole my image. I was the original cross dresser, the original glam rocker and he decided to try and do it better. The bloody annoying thing is that he succeeded.

I doubt that I would be so pissed off at him if it wasn’t for the final thing he did. He used and left Curt Wild. Now, you may ask, why should I care? The answer is very simple. Because of him I am now living with a very, *very* pissed off Curt.

Now, I think Curt is wonderful, I in no way mind living with him. But have you ever seen him pissed off? And I mean seriously pissed off. No, I thought not. Believe me, you do not want to try it.

Well, the story began in a fairy tale way. The question is, is it going to end that way? Is Brian going to come back for Curt? Is Curt going to calm down? I hope so. I really hope that the story does end happily ever after.


End file.
